reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Illuyanka
Type: Magic Attack: 5330 - 8580 (1-1) Defense: 4310 - 6690 (1-1) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Storm From within, what is the light that grows? Ever hotter, ever brighter! The dragon glows, between the scales it shines, as it passes, the land below is left scorched and barren, the pure heat overwhelming. + Attack: 6190 - 11936 (2-3) Defense: 5070 - 9508 (2-3) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Storm From within, what is the light that grows? Ever hotter, ever brighter! The little ones keep their distance from the lumbering giant, for they fear the uncontrollable hell that may escape the dragon's angry maw. ++ Attack: 7150 - 14277 (4-7++) Defense: 5790 - 11642 (4-7++) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Storm From withing what is that light that grows? Even hotter, even. Brighter! Slow to react, but quick to enrage,the dragon inhales, his chest expands and the light blinds all that see! (Stoked Furnace) Attack: 8550 - 19305 (8-15) Defense: 7230 - 14328 (8-15) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Storm A sea of flames! Wave after wave! Splashing and churning an endless of crisped destruction, and at the center the beast watches, deflated and smaller, diminished, but growing again with each breath taken in. (Stoked Furnace) MAXED Attack (4-1): 17001 (Calculated) Defense (4-1): 12480 (Calculated) Attack (4-7): 18702 Defense (4-7): 13805 Attack (8-15): 19305 Defense (8-15): 14328 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ◊: Calculated (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 05/31/2013 was added with Apostolates of Bloodlust, the fourth Colosseum event, for the top 3000 ranked players. was untradable upon release, it became tradable along with many other Mega Rare Event Ranking Reward Cards on July 26, 2013 Second Release during Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 9-9-2013 to 9-16-2013, for attaining 600, 900, 1200, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, & 6000 Total Wins Mythology In Hittite mythology, Illuyanka was a serpentine dragon slain by Teshub, the Hittite incarnation of the Hurrian god of sky and storm. There two versions of the myth. In the first version, the two gods fight and Illuyanka wins. Teshub then goes to the Hattian goddess Inaras for advice. Having promised her love to a mortal named Hupasiyas in return for his help, she devises a trap for the dragon. She goes to him with large quantities of food and drink, and entices him to drink his fill. Once drunk, the dragon is bound by Hupasiyas with a rope. Then the Sky God Teshub appears with the other gods and kills the dragon. In the second version, after the two gods fight and Teshub loses, Illuyanka takes Teshub's eyes and heart. To avenge himself upon the dragon, the Sky God Teshub marries the goddess Hebat, daughter of a mortal, named Arm. They have a son, Sarruma, who grows up and marries the daughter of the dragon Illuyanka. The Sky God Teshub tells his son to ask for the return of Teshub's eyes and heart as a wedding gift, and he does so. His eyes and heart restored, Teshub goes to face the dragon Illuyanka once more. At the point of vanquishing the dragon, Sarruma finds out about the battle and realizes that he had been used for this purpose. He demands that his father take his life along with Illuyanka's, and so Teshub kills them both with thundery rain and lightning http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illuyanka Source: Wiki Category:Event Ranking Reward Card Category:Mega Rare Category:Magic Category:Genesis Category:Divine Storm